Where You Are
by Nightwillow7
Summary: What can one do when you see a friend suffering behind a smile? How do you tell them things you need to say when you really just want to tell them the things you want to say? What do you do when they are the entire reason you can't speak? It almost seems impossible that this could all be solved over a cup of hot chocolate and a photo at one in the morning.


**A/N: Hello there my readers. Thanks for clicking on my little one-shot here! I am both a fan of the other ninja turtles and the recent series that started up in 2012. This little idea I had popped into my head after a dream I had last night. So enjoy :D**

**Pairing: LeoxApril**

**Time: This ficlet takes place right after the episode "Karai's Vendetta"**

**April's POV:**

Laughter was the only thing she heard through her headphones as she flipped to the next page of her book. A few more words and she could have been lost into the rest of the story when Mikey's voice broke her train of thought. She tried to ignore it, the story at its height then, but Raph's bellowing reply shattered that idea. She scratched her chin as she jumped back into the sentences on the yellowed page in front of her, but they just didn't make sense then. With her concentration lost, she folded the page to mark her place and let the withered paperback fall to her side. Her blue eyes roamed across the living room with a sigh as she saw Donnie at his work station, pliers pulling apart some defenseless machine on the table. Mikey was skateboarding, doing kickflips high into the air. The wheels of his board sparked as they clacked hard against the stone floors of the lair. He whooped in joy as he did an olley off a ramp. Beside her, Raph was feeding his tortoise, growling for his younger brother to keep it down. Leo was on the floor, eyes carefully glued to the his favorite show on the TV.

April O'Neil groaned lowly. Normally, she loved spending time with her sewer friends, but it had been a few weeks since her show down with Karai and she was still technically under "house arrest." That might be putting it harshly, but she hadn't left the lair in weeks and April was beginning to go stir crazy. The redhead rubbed her shoulder tenderly, still feeling sore from her butt-kicking by the Foot clan heiress. To be fair, the turtles were trying their best to keep her entertained, especially Donnie who brought her books often like the one she had just been reading. Unfortunately, the turtles lacked money, so she didn't dare ask where he kept finding all of them. He was a good sport about her being there; she had to at least give him that. At least when he went out into the sewer, he invited her along for a good leg stretch. April always responded with a smile, but she suspected that they knew it was a fake. How could anyone stay positive when they had to give up everything they ever knew without question?

April couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down her spine. The spacious home of wet stone and sewer water was perfect for any mutant reptile, but not a teenage girl. It was always damp and drafty, but she tried not to complain. The turtles had opened their home to her and offered constant protection from events she had no control over in the outside world. She felt grateful to have a roof over her head, so to speak. Staying quiet, she pulled a blanket around her shoulders and settled as best she could on their seats, attention drawn to the concluding program on the TV. Leo was completely engrossed in the finale, not saying a word until the credits rolled. April could tell the mutant teen was brimming with excitement after the new episode, but he kept himself in check, more for the sake of not being made fun of than being mature. Raph gave his older brother a wry smirk, but Leo didn't take the bait.

Instead, the older turtle headed for the dojo. The idea of training sounded almost inviting to April and so she let the blanket slip from her shoulders as she fell into step behind the turtle. He slowed slightly, peeking over his shoulder as she caught up to him. He smiled at her and she smiled back as they went into the dojo at the same time. Splinter was there meditating beneath the olive green leaves of the tree in the center of the room. The large rat breathed slowly, paws curled in his lap. His left ear swiveled in the direction of the doorway as he sensed the pair enter and kneel before their martial arts master. He opened his eyes and showed them a soft smile as Splinter observed his most diligent pupils. Both Leo and April bowed before him and waited, curious what lesson the rat would have them review. He rose, balanced lightly on his carved jade walking staff. He perched it against the trunk of the tree and signaled for the two to rise. They faced each other and bowed, putting space between them as they moved to both ends of the dojo.

Splinter timed them carefully as he gave the command. It was to be hand-to-hand between Leonardo and April. Leo flexed his hands before curling one into a fist and keeping the other one open. April kept both her hands open, balancing on her toes as they moved swiftly. Leo was more experienced by far since he had fifteen years to study, but she didn't let that deter her. In fact, it made her want to prove her abilities even more to the turtles and Splinter. With her swing of her arm and ever sweep of her leg, she knew she was getting stronger, faster. It hadn't been enough to match Karai, but it had saved her life to train another day. Leo slipped past her defenses a few times, nailing her lightly in the shoulder and side. April grimaced, feeling her soreness begin to surface, but she bore it for the length of the match. The redhead smiled inwardly when she managed to check Leo in the arm and chin, but she held her blank face. There was something off about his movements.

They continued to share punches when she realized he was pulling some of them. She faltered, leaving her leg open to be swept out from under her, but Leo didn't move in for the finishing blow. Instead he altered his arm and elbowed her across the underarms. April recovered and blocked his fist, holding it in hers as she swung her hand at him. He caught her own fist and they faced off, straining to push the other off balance. She could feel the coarseness of the tape about his palm and knuckles across her skin. It was an unusual sensation paired with the smooth, yet bumpy texture of his hands. She tried to not let it distract it when she experienced a sharp twinge in her chest. She knew it was the bruised muscles acting up around her ribs from Karai's kicks. Leo's expression changed from a determined playfulness to one of subtle concern as he read the look in April's eyes. The redhead tried to hide her discomfort, but she grimaced at last. They kept pushing against each other's hands, but she felt little resistance on Leo's part as he looked her in the eye. He was questioning if he should go easier and April shook her head, smiling despite herself at the turtle's show of concern.

The blue-banded turtle accepted her no for then, but he didn't feel right as he twisted her wrist lightly and had her arm pinned behind her back in a flash. April gasped, feeling one leg buckle as he knead her from behind. There was a certain gentleness to it as he lowered the girl to the floor and restrained her tightly against the mat. She had her eyes closed as her face was smushed into the tatami matting of the dojo and she finally managed to tap out using her foot. Splinter clapped his palms together once, signaling the end of the match. Leo's tight grip was gone in a second, replaced by a helping hand as April turned over and was hauled to her feet. They bowed to each other. They looked to Splinter and he nodded, satisfied with their match. He waved his hand, dismissing them to carry on with their evenings as he returned to his meditation. April let out a puff of air as she rubbed her wrist, stepping outside of the dojo. Leo hadn't followed, but she couldn't shake the feeling of his eyes being on her back. She glanced back and was startled to see that he really had been watching after her. His cerulean blues expressed concern as she looked into them, but they were gone in a second when he realized he'd been staring. The blue-banded turtle smiled nervously at her as a blush ghosted across his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head, turning from her in an awkwardly sudden motion.

April stood there for a moment, not truly registering the small flutter in her chest as she contemplated what he could have been thinking just then. The redhead forced herself to shrug and just accept the idea that he had reacted as any person would who had been caught staring at someone. The O'Neil girl turned on her heel, heading back towards the living room when Donnie came bouncing up. She felt herself grin as she saw him beaming, holding a new device in his hands. There seemed to be an unspoken preciousness to the chocolate gleam of his big eyes behind his mask of purple. For some confusing reason, April suddenly felt guilty as she let the brainy turtle babble excitedly. They paced over to his workbench and nothing would deter Donnie's enthusiasm when April was near him. Hours would slip by as the two chatted idly, never paying much attention to passing glances from everyone; especially by the silent one, eyes placed on the television in front of him, but ears hearing every single word said.

**Leo's POV:**

The clock of the VCR was the only source of light that permeated the darkness of the lair. It was close to one in the morning, but Leo remained awake as he sat in his room. His eyes had long adjusted to the stony black of the sewer home and he had counted nearly every brick in his ceiling before he turned over with a tired huff. His brain was amidst a flurry of thoughts and it wouldn't dare sleep until he chose to acknowledge them. It was something he was refusing to do though and so he would suffer through until morning if he head too. Rubbing at his eyes, he rose into a sitting position, pulling the blanket off his legs. He massaged his face with naked hands, no training tape there at night. He pulled his bandana off the corner of his bed, tying it across his eyes. He felt the short bands of silk tickle the back of his neck as the blue fabric settled comfortably on his face. Stretching, Leo decided to head for the kitchen, hopeful that a cool drink would quell his heated thoughts. He moved quietly, stepping over discarded magazines and weights. To his surprise, the kitchen light was already on. He paused in the doorway, tiredness forgotten when he saw it was the object of his thoughts that occupied the kitchen table. April sat with her back to the blue-banded ninja, her small frame obscured by the wool blanket around her shoulders.

She was hunched over a steaming cup of hot chocolate, her hand clasped around a small photo. Leo barely dared himself to get closer, but when he did, he saw it was a picture of her whole family; mother included. His own thoughts momentarily forgotten, he felt a twinge of sympathy for her as the girl idly stroked the pad of her thumb across the photo. It was an obvious memento, something she cherished dearly by the way she caressed and handled the precious item. He wasn't sure what to say, knowing only what it was like to have a father and not even that was close since April was directly related to Kirby O'Neil. He decided she would talk if she wanted to, but maybe she needed a friend. Uneasy, but willing, Leo announced his presence by clearing his throat, causing the kunoichi-in-training to jump in her seat. Her head swiveled around until their eyes met and he smiled at her, thrown off by the glassy look in her usually vibrant blues. He guestured to the stool across the table and she shrugged, remarking that it was his home and he could sit wherever he felt like.

Leo laughed slightly, nodding, but he just wanted to make sure. April didn't respond as she went back to looking at the photo in her hand, leaving the turtle to pour his own glass of hot cocoa. He seated himself across from her and took a dainty sip of the sweet brew. He detected a hint of cinnamon within the chocolate. He looked to her in question and she smiled, recounting to him that it was something her father did when he made it for them. Her smile lacked the warmth a memory like that should have inspired, but Leo kept his face neutral, despite how much he wanted to tell her it would be okay right then. He knew if she was going to tell them, she had to do it of her own free will. It was always less painful for someone to share when they could muster the will to face it. He took a long drink, relishing the flavor before setting the mug down. April's eyes were on the photo again, her fingers caressing her father's image longingly.

"I'm sorry," he said after a pause.

"What?" she replied, taken aback by the apology.

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sure it's not easy giving up everything to live with us."

"Leo, I…don't be sorry. It had to happen eventually. At least I'm not putting my Aunt in danger by being there with her."

"She must be worried…"

"Yeah. Wouldn't you be if I just up and disappeared on you?" April sounded guilty as she contemplated her remaining family.

"Of course I'd be worried," Leo replied, shoulders tensing as he tried to suppress the pang of fear in his gut just then.

"_You_ would be?"

"I-I mean, of course I would i-if I was in your aunt's place…" Leo recovered quickly, his face darkening slightly when he realized the implication behind his words.

"Riiiggghht….so…why can't you sleep?"

"I've got some…_stuff _on my mind. You?"

"Same reason I'm sitting here, drinking cocoa and being depressed."

"There's nothing wrong in missing your parents April. It's completely understandable, especially with everything we've put you through."

"_We've?_ You're not really holding the blame over yourself and your brothers are you?"

"It only makes sense. The Kraang and the Foot have it out for us and you're mixed up in all of it."

"Leo, last time I checked, the Kraang are the ones after me. Not you guys."

"That's not the point here. I would feel awful if I couldn't keep you safe."

"_You_ would?" April mimicked, taking note of his use of the first person.

"_I _would," Leo murmured, testing how much he was willing to say in front of her.

April's silence that followed unnerved Leo as he continued to stare at the mug of cocoa in front of him. He'd been skirting the line of friendship by himself for a long time now and he was sure he had just overstepped his boundaries. His face burned as he April continued to sit there, her hand no longer stroking the photo of her parents. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something, but it was as if his tongue had turned to lead. Worry and fear knotted in his chest suddenly, held together by a deep sense of guilt as Donnie surfaced in his thoughts. What was he thinking?! He couldn't do this to his younger brother…not now since April was living with them. The brainy turtle was practically in fanboy heaven; Leo had no right to take that away. Saddened by the idea, the blue-banded turtle struggled to compose himself and undo the awkwardness he had created. When he finally met her eyes, April's cheeks were a rosy pink and her expression revealed her to be surprised, but responsive. Good…maybe he could salvage this…

"What I mean to say is that you really matter to us. Me, Splinter, and my brothers. It's so different having you around since you're the first person we've ever met and I think what we're dealing with would be harder if you weren't here. Besides, I think you're a pretty cool person and it's exciting that you're training to become a kunoichi. Heck, if you keep it up, you could get to the point where you don't even need to live down here anymore."

Leo gulped, cutting off his nervous rambling as April continued to stare at him. Her eyes were contemplative, that much he could read as she studied him. He felt a weird sensation washing over him as the girl obviously read between the lines. She was using that same sensitivity on him that had convinced Splinter to train her in the first place. He exhaled slowly, willing his nerves to settle so she wouldn't be too suspicious. It seemed to work for the moment as she grinned warmly at him. He tensed up again when she laid her hand across his without warning, thanking him for the comforting words. Her hand was soft against his skin…and warm. Leo couldn't resist those thoughts as he glanced down at the milkiness of her skin in contrast to the pleasant shade of green he was. He blinked a few times and managed a smile, which prompted April to take her hand away. He shuddered inwardly when her warmth disappeared and he resisted the urge to take her hand in his one more time. The two continued to talk until it was almost two and most of the hot cocoa was gone. April was the first to suggest going to bed and he reluctantly agreed. They met in the doorway one last time and in one fluid motion, she planted a light kiss on Leo's cheek, her eyes sparkling to him as she pulled away. She said thank you one last time before going to her room, leaving behind a stunned turtle who still had a weak hand pressed to his cheek where her lips had touched.

**A/N: So, what does everyone think? Do you want more LeoxApril? Review please! **


End file.
